


i hate to see you leaving, a fate worse than dying

by clownkidzclub



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Kenny McCormick, Eric Cartman Being An Asshole, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, Immortal Kenny McCormick, Kenny McCormick-centric, Suicide, omfg i h8 him, rip tho, the death is kenny so mans is coming back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownkidzclub/pseuds/clownkidzclub
Summary: He’d come back. He always did. They’d forget. They always did.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski & Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh & Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh & Kenny McCormick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	i hate to see you leaving, a fate worse than dying

**Author's Note:**

> **!!!!semi-graphic depiction of suicide!!!!** (idk whatz graphic anymore I'm so desensitized lol but plz stay safe <3 )  
> ALSO THEYRE IN HIGH SCHOOL! 
> 
> angst time bbyz 
> 
> enjoy~
> 
> title: Jubilee Line- Wilbur Soot

“I’m just saying Kinny, there aren’t many jobs for you poor people! You’ll probably be an alcoholic like your dad, and your sister will probably be a prostitute.”

That was it. That was the last fucking straw. Today had already been shit, and now he had to deal with Cartman saying what he feared worse. Eric was just being a dick like always, Kenny knew that, but god. It hurt. 

“Shut up Fat-Ass! Kenny, he’s not serious,” Kyle tried to counter, but the blond had already started to storm off to the bathroom. He was tired and just wanted to go to bed. 

Arriving in the bathroom, he shut himself in the largest stall and pulled out his trusty pocket knife. He’d made some what of a habit of killing himself. Kenny felt like a pussy every time he did it but hey if you’re immortal who the fuck cares. The blood, the tears, the pain, all gone when he woke. They never remembered.

Swiftly the boy brought the knife to his forearm and pulled it across his skin. It gushed at first, then slowed to a crimson trickle. It was almost calming to watch the blood leave his body, as his life left him. 

“Kenny?”

Oh shit.

“I’m sorry he’s such an ass dude, don’t listen to him,” Stan said following Kyle into the bathroom. They stopped dead in their tracks, gasping simultaneously. “Holy shit!” Stan shouted. “Kenny?” 

“I’m fine,” Kenny said weekly. Hey, it was worth a shot. 

The boys rushed to the stall and swung it open hitting Kenny’s body. “K-Kenny! No, No!” He’d heard the same words when he’d killed himself in front of them before. The sick and twisted part of his brain relished in the fact that they cared. Not that it matters. He’d come back. He always did. They’d forget. They always did. 

“Goodbye, you guys,”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if u see mistakes!
> 
> also feel free to talk about sp in the comments!! none of my friends give a shit and im lonely <3


End file.
